The Witcher 3 decision checklist
This page covers the decisions you have to make during ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'' and the way they impact the further story. For the decision checklist for the original game see The Witcher decision checklist. For the decision checklist for the second game, see The Witcher 2 decision checklist Transition from The Witcher 2 Prior to starting a new game, one must make a decision of whether or not to simulate a Witcher 2 save, or to import their own. The following choices from The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings have some effect on the events of The Witcher 3. * Killing or sparing Aryan La Valette. * Siding with either Vernon Roche or Iorveth. * Saving Triss in Loc Muinne, or saving Anaïs (if on Roche's path), or helping lift Saskia's spell (if on Iorveth's path). * Saving Síle de Tansarville from the malfunctioning megascope, or leaving her to die. * Killing or sparing Letho. Simulating a save Choosing to simulate a Witcher 2 save will allow you to manually input the choices made in the previous game via a conversation with Morvran Voorhis during the main quest Imperial Audience. Choosing not to simulate a Witcher 2 save will apply a specific set of choices, as set by the game's developers. These are as follows: * Spared Aryan La Valette. * Sided with Vernon Roche. * Saved Triss in Loc Muinne. * Left Síle de Tansarville to die. * Killed Letho. Importing a save There is a separate option to import a Witcher 2 save during game set-up, which is located below the "on" and "off" options for simulating a save. Choosing to import will display a list of The Witcher 2 saves that are stored on your device. Selecting one will carry over the choices made in that saved game to The Witcher 3. Note that the list of saves may not necessarily be in chronological order, therefore, care must be taken to ensure that the correct save is selected, so that all the desired choices are carried over. Saves which are "incomplete" will carry over all the choices made thus far in that game, however, the remaining ones will be completed as described above. Importing a save does not differ greatly from simulating one, except that an import bypasses the conversation of the previous game's events with Morvran Voorhis. Furthermore, simulating a save does not carry over cosmetic changes, such as the Blue Stripes neck tattoo which may be obtained in The Witcher 2, whereas importing does. Prologue Act I Annabelle's cursed spirit Decision: 'bring Annabelle's bones to Graham or bring Graham to her. ' Consequences: Refusing Annabelle's request: If Geralt refuses to bring Annabelle's bones to Graham, she asks Geralt to bring Graham to her. But she already doesn't trust Geralt, and reveals herself as a Plague Maiden and attacks him. Geralt is able to fight her, but she can't die until the curse is broken. Keira advises Geralt to see Graham about lifting the curse. Geralt goes to Graham and informs him of the curse and Annabelle becoming a Pesta, and that her forgiving Graham can break the curse, but he needs to be there to prove his love to her. They go to the island where they are attacked by wraiths of the victims of the curse, blaming Graham for their misery. They make it to the top of the tower, where the pesta waits. Graham explains he didn't mean to leave her and that he still loves her, so she asks him to prove it by kissing her. Graham kisses her, as she returns to a human form, and dies, reunited with her, and lifts the curse. Rewards: Geralt receives 500 . Bringing the Bones to Graham: Once Geralt acquires the bones, he takes them to the fisherman, Graham. Graham admits his role in allowing the peasants access to the island leading to the massacre, and not knowing his love was still alive when she drank the potion. Geralt gives her bones to Graham to bury and leaves. However, before he gets far, Geralt hears a scream from Graham's cabin, and finds him dead, surrounded by rats with his Annabelle floating over him in her true appearance as a pesta. Now that the bones are off the island, the curse is broken, but now Annabelle is free to roam the world to spread plague and she will almost ruin Kerack. Rewards: Geralt receives 270 . Keira's storyline Decision: 'Let Keira go to Radovid, send Keira to Kaer Morhen, or kill Keira. This decision presents itself in the quest For the Advancement of Learning, the final quest of Keira Metz's quest line. Following Geralt and Keira's soirée, Keira leaves Geralt and travels to Fyke Isle, having extracted the information that Geralt has not destroyed the laboratory in the tower there. Geralt goes after Keira and confronts her as she emerges from the tower with the mage Alexander's notes in hand. This decision is not presented in a clear-cut manner, but rather the outcome of the ensuing conversation between the two determines Keira's fate. The possible consequences are outlined below: '''Keira goes to Kaer Morhen: '''Any sequence of choices that ends with "''Go to Kaer Morhen." will send Keira to the witchers' keep. To reach this dialogue option, one must be diplomatic, without exiting dialogue and letting Keira go to Radovid, and without being imposing and preventing Keira from making her own decision by trying to take her notes by force. Insulting replies will also lock out this outcome. At Kaer Morhen, Keira saves Lambert from being killed by Wild Hunt warriors. Later, Keira and Lambert become involved in a romantic relationship with one another. It is worth noting that taking the notes from Keira after making the choice to send her to Kaer Morhen, is of no consequence. Also, it is still possible to save Lambert during the battle even if Keira is not present, though Keira's presence guarantees Lambert's survival. '''Keira goes to Radovid: Occurs from any sequence of choices that ends with "Do what you want." or "Do what you think is right" or "Farewell". These will usually be denoted by the dialogue exit icon. Geralt finds out from Triss that Radovid ordered Keira to be captured and then impaled. Geralt and Triss retrieve Keira's body in the quest A Final Kindness and are met with resistance from the Temple Guard. Keira dies, there and then: Occurs from any sequence of choices that ends with a hostile or insulting remark, such as "Can't let you do that." or "I don't like two-faced serpents." Attempting to take Keira's notes without sending her to Kaer Morhen triggers this outcome. Choices such as "Can't believe we fucked." may lock out the Kaer Morhen option before presenting the choice of whether to let Keira go, or to prevent her from leaving with the notes. Geralt fights and defeats Keira near the tower on Fyke Isle, thus ending the quest, and the sorceress' life. The Whispering Hillock's spirit Decision: Free the spirit or kill the spirit. ' Consequences:' * Spirit dies: If Geralt kills the spirit (whether through direct fighting or tricking it), the village of Downwarren is safe. The orphans in the bog, however, are taken by the Crones, most likely to be eaten. Anna goes crazy over the loss, but survives, and her husband takes her away from the bog to seek help from far away. * Spirit is free: If the spirit is freed, it saves the children from the Crones, who are eventually placed in the care of Marabella at Novigrad. However, the spirit attacks Downwarren, killing most of the villagers. The Crones punish Anna for losing the children and curse her as a Sea Hag. When Geralt removes the curse, Anna dies due to the nature of the curse keeping her alive, and her husband commits suicide over the loss. Act II : Act III Category:The Witcher 3 quests